Mars or Bust
by AsamiBlackfyre
Summary: Maggie arrives at a Catco and L-Corp joint fundraiser winter extravaganza only to find Alex is there with a date. Sanvers & slight Supercorp. Sequel to Pool Table Talk.


Sequel to Pool Table Talk. Maggie arrives at a Catco and L-Corp joint fundraiser winter extravaganza only to find Alex is there with a date. Sanvers & slight Supercorp. Songs I listened to while writing this: Baby We'll Be Fine by The National & Shiki no Uta by Minmi ft. Nujabes.

* * *

 **Mars or Bust**

* * *

 _Why was she at this damn CatCo party again?_ Maggie asked herself as she chugged her third beer, glowering in the corner of the room, pretending to listen to some L-Corp intern blab in her ear. She was wearing a tight, red dress, banging, black heels; she had felt confident and sexy as she walked into the banquet hall forty-five minutes ago. Until she saw Alex. Well, to specify, it wasn't Alex per se… it was Alex with her _date_. What kind of fuckery was that?

Maggie had tried mingling. She talked to some people, both from CatCo and L-Corp. She had handed out fake smiles and forced laughter as if they were monetized. She ate bacon-wrapped dates, spanakopita, and the potstickers of course, Kara had insisted on her eating. But in the back of her mind, even as someone gave a tear-jerking speech for whatever charity this entire extravaganza was all for, Maggie still thought of Alex. It was always about her.

Alex, who had stopped ignoring her calls, Alex, who was okay with them being friends again. Alex, who, just a few nights ago, had played pool with her. Alex, who was currently on a date with someone that wasn't _her_ and she had to pretend she was fine with that, even when Kara had given her a sympathetic smile as soon as she walked in the door. Even when Kara had whispered in her ear, "I didn't know she was bringing a date either. I'm so sorry."

(If she was a fucking sociopath, why did she care so fucking much?)

Maggie couldn't help it. Her eyes flicked back to the redhead. She was sitting at a table with some quirky-looking blonde. Her date was hot; she had nice legs, luscious blonde hair, her green dress was cute, Maggie would give her that, but _she_ was hotter.

Alex was smiling and laughing at something her date said and it felt like someone was cutting Maggie's spleen with a handsaw. Just knowing someone else was making Alex happy was bad enough. But _watching_ it was like torture. She was selfish. She told Alex she wanted her to be happy and yet now, she was being possessive and jealous over someone who wasn't even hers. Alex wasn't something to be owned. And yet she couldn't turn her eyes away. She was utterly captivated by Alex. She looked so beautiful tonight. Why was Alex with _her_? If she had known Alex was bringing a date, she wouldn't have come. And where the hell was Kara?

Maggie held back another sigh. She wasn't used to feeling this way. She needed to calm the fuck down before she made even more of a fool of herself in front of all these rich people. _Is Alex avoiding looking in this direction? Can she see me?_ Fuck. So much for calming down… maybe she should try listening to the intoxicated male. Her brain kept going back to Alex. She needed a distraction. Distractions were good.

"-to scan all lifeforms within a 10-mile radius and distinguish between human and alien-" The intern broke off, looking around suspiciously. Maggie turned back to him, eyebrows raised. "What was it you said you did again?" His face turned beet red, eyes bugged out like a child caught painting on the floor.

"I'm a detective," Maggie said dryly. _And you've had too much to drink. Just like everyone else at this damn party._ She had to bite her lip to keep from looking over at Alex again. She was like a magnet. Her hair was curly and it was hiding part of her face and Maggie had that same insistent urge to move it out of the way. Then she remembered the way Alex held her face when they kissed and she held back a shiver. Fuck.

"Right, erm, just forget what I've said, I'm so sorry. I was lying! Completely lying. I've never met anyone named Lillian either." The intern loosened his tie and staggered off. His tie had ski-boarding penguins all over it. Maggie snorted as she watched him go in the bathroom.

She was here to enjoy herself, but she still made a mental note to look into the blabbermouth intern on Monday. Maggie turned back towards the food table. Maybe some lettuce wraps and another beer would make her feel better.

Her eyes swept the room, from the crystal, dimly-lit chandeliers to the elaborate, wintery décor (although she suspected the table by the door with the complimentary penguin shot glasses was something Kara refused to budge on and Lena had acquiesced) to every possible exit in an instant. The hotel Lena picked for the holiday party was certainly top-notch, not that anything less was expected of a Luthor. It was National City's finest. The kind of luxurious hotel rich people got married in and documented every nanosecond via social media. The guest list had grown so long that the date of the party had to be postponed so the hotel, catering company, etc. could make the proper accommodations.

"That hair of yours is so long." Someone said to Maggie and laughed obnoxiously. Maggie reluctantly turned to the sound and found herself looking at an old, heavy man wearing a bright blue suit. He looked like a fucking ice cube. Accompanied by his wife, who didn't look happy to be there at all but was wearing Prada so she didn't feel _too_ bad for her… Maggie smiled at her anyway. She didn't want to be here either. "I'm Socrates."

 _Please kill me now._ Maggie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Maggie." Her fake smile was frozen on her face as she stuck out her hand. The old man, Socrates, was surprised by her strong handshake. They always were.

"Your boyfriend must pull on it when you're arguing!" Socrates laughed again and Maggie wanted to throw her beer in his face. Did he really just say that? Was she dreaming?

"Or, she could use it to choke him!" The wife quickly jumped in after looking at Maggie's face.

"I'm gay. You might recognize the term from the porn you jack off to. Lesbian. Have a good night." Maggie spat out, whirled around and almost ran right into James. He took one look at the old man behind her and his face softened in understanding.

"Maggie, Kara told me you were here." James put an arm around Maggie and steered her towards a half-empty table near the penguin shot glasses, leaving the sputtering old man and his shocked wife behind. "I'm sorry I haven't run into you till now, I was talking to some execs from different departments, directors of some technology firms and schmoozing with some L-Corp execs as well. How are you?" Winn and Mon-El were sitting at the table, deeply engaged in some conversation Maggie could already tell she wanted no part of.

"I'm… okay." Maggie forced the words out. Maybe she should leave. This was pathetic. She felt like everyone knew Alex was here with a date and everyone pitied her. She hated this.

"Yeah, I getcha. Socrates can be an asshole. Working with him is exhausting. I'm glad I caught you when I did." James went on, pulling out a chair for her.

Was it possible… he didn't know? Or maybe he did and just wasn't mentioning it? Regardless, she appreciated him. A sense of relief rushed through her as she sat down and for the first time that night, Maggie genuinely smiled. "You have to work with that creep? I don't know who I pity more, you or his wife." She sipped her beer.

"Definitely his wife," James snorted and sat down next to her. "Any chance I can get an exclusive on that case you worked on?"

"Sure, as long as we stop talking about work." Maggie rolled her eyes. It wasn't the case; it was _who_ she had solved it with. She inwardly sighed.

"Perfect!" James grinned again. "Hey, by the way, I don't know if Kara told you, but Lena surprised us and rented a few suites tonight. You're welcome to spend the night in ours." His voice lowered conspiratorially. "We're going to get drunk and do karaoke. And possibly play Cards Against Humanity. I think Winn's going back to his place later to bring it."

"Are we playing spin the bottle too?" Maggie winked. "I'm in. Sounds great actually." She had had her doubts about Kara, but ever since their conversation (if you could call it that) a few weeks ago, the superhero had gone above and beyond to welcome her into the group. And everyone else had welcomed her as well. She had never spent so much time with a group before.

Miyazaki Night was permanently etched into her memory. Winn had opened the door to Kara's apartment, already drunk, handed her a pair of chopsticks and said all too loudly, "Konnichiwa. BITCH. Your world is about to change in catastrophic proportions. Miyazaki is a cinematic god, an immortal genius among us mere mortals."

"Makoto Shinkai is better!" Alex had called out from the couch, beer in hand. She had caught Maggie's eye and smiled and Maggie knew she was truly fucked. And in love with a complete nerd. The moment their eyes locked, it felt like she was in space. The rest of the world melted away in those few seconds, no one else existed.

"Take that back, you infidel!" Winn had yelled, breaking the spell.

"So yea… welcome to your first movie night!" Kara had grinned, pulling Maggie inside. She couldn't remember anything else about that night but the way Alex's eyes had gently held hers every time they met.

Maggie laughed to herself as she thought of the other shenanigans she had witnessed. They went bowling, played laser tag, went to a game arcade, then a game arcade in a _bar_ (definitely the better of the two), ventured out to one of those escape rooms (but had to leave before solving all the puzzles because J'onn had called with a lead on Cadmus) and even the zoo ("It's a red panda, Maggie, look." Alex had pulled on her arm.).

James laughed at something Winn said, breaking Maggie out of her reverie. He finished his beer and cocked the bottle in her direction. "Want another one? I probably shouldn't cuz I've gotta go mingle again. Can't get drunk till we get to the suite." He frowned. "Winn, what time is this over again?"

"Ugh… forever o'clock," Winn groaned, rubbing his forehead. "And we were up all night-" He sat up, remembering Maggie was there, "watching Death Note. I'm exhausted."

"You do realize this is an event for charity right?" Maggie pointed out, but she couldn't help agreeing with him. She just wouldn't admit it.

"Listen, okay, it's not the charity. I love charities! I love helping people! We all do!" Winn said passionately, throwing his hands in the air. "But the one-percenters here? They're only here because it would be socially frowned upon if they _didn't_ attend. Not because they wanna donate new tech to schools with kids from lower socioeconomic backgrounds. Let's be real."

"He's got a point." James tipped his empty beer at Winn.

"It's like Orpah!" Mon-El proclaimed proudly.

"Do you… do you mean _Oprah_?" Maggie bit her lip to keep from busting out laughing.

"Yes! She's an amazing woman." Mon-El nodded. "Winn's been teaching me references, memes, pop culture and the like lately. Kara used to but she's been so busy with Lena lately."

 _I'm sure they've been busy alright._ Maggie snorted to herself.

"You get an L-Corp laptop! And you get an L-Corp laptop!" Mon-El stood up and started pointing to random people walking by, ignoring the stares he was getting. "Everyone gets an L-Corp laptoooooooooooop!"

"Sit down, sit down!" Winn pulled the Daxamite back down to his chair. They burst into giggles, holding each other.

"How did _he_ get drunk already?" Maggie laughed. Oh, this night was going to be wild.

"He stopped at the alien bar beforehand and filled a couple flasks." James informed her.

"A couple?" Maggie's eyes widened.

"He wants Kara to get drunk too." James stood up reluctantly. "Alright, I've procrastinated enough. Come get me when we're going to the suite."

"Will do." Maggie replied, smiling up at him. "Have fun with the rich snobs."

"Shut the front door! _What_ is this playing?" Mon-El held his hands up, listening to the music in the background. "Is that Rihanna? I love her." He started dancing in his seat.

"Have fun with frick and frack." James retorted, stalking off towards a woman wearing an elegant, golden gown. She was holding a glass of sparkling champagne.

Maggie turned back to Winn and Mon-El. If she was going to put up with their buffoonery she would need another beer. "I'll be right back. Try not to scare all the donors away." She said over her shoulder as she headed towards the open bar.

"Oh please. Half these people are high on cocaine right now. They won't remember this night." Winn called out.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere haaaaaveeeeeeee yooooooooooooou beeeeeeeeeeeen… aalll myyyy liiiiiiiifeeeeeeee… aaaalll myyy liiiifeeeee!" She heard Mon-El crooning and cringed. Luckily, the music and the sheer volume of people talking were louder than his voice. She doubted few noticed or heard him. As Maggie walked to the bar, she saw some couples dancing in the middle of the room. It was like an infection. By the time she got her beer, the dance floor was full. She spotted Alex's red hair in the crowd. She hated being a detective sometimes.

 _(Even if you_ _weren't_ _a detective, you would've found her right away.)_

Maggie practically stomped back to their table, shoving past people without so much as looking at their ugly faces, gripping her beer so tightly that if she were a Kryptonian, it would've shattered into miniscule pieces, which she would then use to cut out her own heart. Because even that would feel better than realizing Alex was out there dancing with some other girl. And she hadn't even said hi yet? They hadn't even spoken?

"Maggie!" She was so lost in her anger she didn't even realize Kara was now at their table. "How are you?" Bubbly Kara, with her wide eyes and her pretty, dark blue dress with the silver design all over it and the sparkling, silver bracelet hanging from her wrist that Lena got for her. She was like a ray of literal sunshine that Maggie was not in the mood for right now.

"Fine," She said and plopped down into the seat next to the superhero. Luckily, Mon-El and Winn were preoccupied with each other and didn't notice her demeanor.

Kara's face fell slightly and then she quickly looked around, finding her sister in the crowd. _Oh._ "If it's any consolation, I don't like her. I mean, I have no way of knowing her intentions with my sister. But you, I trust." The blonde leaned her head against Maggie's gently. "She's not invited to the suite either."

Maggie snickered and closed her eyes for a moment. Shit, Kara was worse than her. She took a healthy swig of her beer as Kara moved back. "Thanks, little Danvers."

"You're welcome! I don't know about you, but I'm ready for dessert! There's gonna be a giant fondue fountain." Kara motioned wildly with her hands. "Apple turnovers, lava cake and guess what? Lena ordered like fifty different flavors of macarons! I'm going to try them all."

"Didn't you help Lena pick the flavors?" Maggie pointed out, watching as Kara's face turned pink and she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I mean… there were so many flavors to pick from. Of course I had to help her. I couldn't let her do that by herself." Kara sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than Maggie. "And I tried them all you know to make sure they were good. She asked me to."

"So are you still doing Disney night at your place Christmas Eve?" Maggie cocked her head to one side, changing the subject.

"Yea! Everyone's coming, even Lucy! I'm not sure if you've met her." Kara frowned, retracing her memories. "You'll like her. She's totally awesome. Kind of intense, but cool."

"Did you invite Lena too?" She couldn't help but tease Kara. It was too easy.

"W-what? No, I couldn't. Lena's too busy. She runs L-Corp and she has a lot of responsibilities. Sometimes she doesn't even have time to eat lunch. Can you imagine? She's a very successful businesswoman, I mean, look at all this." Kara paused to gesture at the party around them. "And I'm sure she's got plans. I wouldn't want to bother her." She bit her lip and looked down, avoiding Maggie's curious gaze.

"Right," She decided to let Little Danvers off the hook before she talked herself into a black hole. "So what activities do you have planned for Disney night? Besides making Alex run around looking for Disney Monopoly?" She snickered. That had been a fun phone call from the redhead.

"Yea so Winn's bringing some Disney trivia game and James is bringing stuff to make s'mores and hot chocolate. Lucy has Disney Apples to Apples!" Kara's eyes lit up. "Ooh, that's right. Can you bring The Aristocats? Alex told me you had a copy. It's like the only DVD I don't have."

"Present from a Secret Santa years ago." Maggie explained at Kara's questioning grin. "Also the reason why I stopped participating." Well, until last week when Alex had handed her a stocking full of folded up papers, rolled her eyes and said, "Pick one so Kara stops bugging me."

"Well, you are _this_ year. You have no choice!" Kara laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

And she had ended up picking Mon-El's name of all people. He was getting a Rihanna CD… or maybe a slap to the face so he stopped doing the dance from Gangnam Style. She cursed Winn for "teaching" him about humanity. Maggie thought of how Alex always laughed when she saw Mon-El dance. Okay, maybe she would get Rihanna for him. Anyone who could make Alex laugh until she held her stomach couldn't be that bad.

"Hey guys." Maggie's grip on her beer tightened astronomically. She would know that voice anywhere. Alex. Her eyes flicked up to the redhead's face. She looked slightly nervous and it was then that Maggie knew coming over here wasn't her idea. She _was_ avoiding them, avoiding her. "This is my date-"

And that was when Maggie tuned the fuck out. Even if it was Alex talking, she had no intention of learning anything about this woman. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her beer. She ignored the introductions, she ignored the feeling of Winn's eyes boring into her skull, she ignored Kara kicking her shin more than once, she ignored the feeling of Alex's body so close to hers, she ignored her pounding heart, she ignored that voice screaming in the back of her head saying, "What is this? Why are we here?"... she ignored it all.

"-is Maggie." Alex finished, looking down at her. Maggie couldn't help it. Her eyes lifted again and their eyes finally met. They looked at each other. (She hated how looking at Alex felt like coming home.) Maggie looked away. She had to. That pleading look in Alex's eyes was too much.

"Hi," Maggie finally said, looking at the blonde woman next to Alex. She took a long swig of her beer and planted the bottle firmly on the table.

The blonde didn't look any happier to see Maggie. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Maggie smirked, refusing to look away, even as the woman she turned to Alex and said, "This is Maggie? You didn't tell me she was coming."

(Maggie was oddly pleased that this woman even knew about her.)

Mon-El turned to Winn with a shocked look on his face. "Are they going to fight? Is this what they call a smackdown?"

"If you know what's good for you, for the love of all that's holy, be quiet! Do you know what Alex can do with her index finger?!" Winn hissed back.

 _No, but I'd like to find out._ Maggie filed the piece of info away as well.

"It's not Alex's fault! I invited her!" Kara piped up innocently, but her intention was anything but and Maggie could've kissed her. The look on the blonde's face was priceless.

"Maggie and I are just friends. That's why my sister invited her." Alex tried to explain, eyes moving from Maggie to her date and back again. "Jessie, I meant to tell you, but I-"

Oh. So that was the bitch's name. Jessie. Maggie regarded the blonde woman again. Where did this Jessie even come from? The dumpster behind Forever 21?

"No, you told me your _friends_ would be here. You didn't mention that the, oh, how did you put it? 'The first woman you fell in love with' would be here too. You also neglected to mention that's she's rather chummy with your sister! How am I supposed to feel when I'm meeting her for the first time and she's sitting next to Maggie? Do you have any idea how fucked up and humiliating this is?" Jessie shot back angrily and Alex's eyes widened. "Is _that_ why you were so reluctant to come over here? Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think I didn't see you looking at _her_ over here? You might as well be dating her; she's clearly part of the family!"

Kara was about to stand up, defensive sister mode activated, but Maggie beat her to it. The Kryptonian took one look at Maggie's face and sat back down. Mon-El was uncharacteristically quiet, taking it all in. Winn looked pissed as hell, glaring at Jessie like she had said the whitewashed Ghost in the Shell movie was better than the original.

"Don't ever fucking talk to Alex like that again. Better yet, don't talk to her at all. She can do much better than you." Maggie snapped, getting close enough to look right into Jessie's stormy green eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are? Get the fuck out."

"Really? You don't own this room." Jessie stepped back all the same. Maggie could be intimidating when she wanted and she grinned at the woman's fear.

"But I paid for it." Everyone turned to Lena Luthor, who was wearing a stylish, silver dress that seemed suspiciously similar in design to Kara's. Now that Maggie was close enough to see it. "You're making my guests uncomfortable. This is a charity event. I would have to ask you to leave." The businesswoman kept her tone civil and neat, but there was no mistaking the underlying threat. Her dark eyes swept the crowd to make sure the other guests remained for the most part, blissfully ignorant of the situation. The fundraiser was a complete success and she planned on keeping it that way.

"You know what? Fine. You're all fucking crazy anyway." Jessie stormed off. They all watched her leave the banquet hall. Maggie was relieved. She turned to Alex, only to find the woman scowling and avoiding her gaze. Oh boy.

"I'm going to notify security." Lena sighed and turned to Alex. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said, her lips pressed tightly together. "Thank you."

Lena studied her for a moment, but accepted her answer, walking over to Kara and smiled lightly. "Stay here, I'm coming back later." The woman instructed, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I have to give you the key."

Kara nodded like the dazed, but happy puppy she always was whenever Lena was around. She looked up into Lena's captivating eyes. "See you." The blonde superhero replied softly, watching Lena Luthor walk away.

"Wow. What a party this has been." Mon-El slapped the table, unaware of the simmering tension that still remained. "I am flabbergasted. That is the word, correct?"

"You know what, I think I'm going to leave too." Alex said, looking past Maggie at Kara.

"Wait, what? Why? What about the suite?" Kara stood up this time, coming over to Alex.

Alex held her hands up and Kara instantly backed off. "Did you really have to tell her that you invited Maggie? In that tone?" Alex demanded.

"Uhhh... Let's go find James." Winn stood up, dragging Mon-El with him. "I need another drink too." Maggie watched the two men saunter over to the food table. Her eyes went back to Alex. Who still wouldn't look at her.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? I couldn't let her blame you for something that wasn't your fault!" Kara argued and Maggie had to agree with her. Of course.

"You made it perfectly clear from the moment you met that you didn't like her. When are you going to stop intruding?" Alex shook her head. "This is why I didn't tell you about her."

"Alex, I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I know I go overboard sometimes. Okay, every time." Kara pouted, her shoulders slumping. "But I care about you and I want you to be happy. I want the best for you and I get... protective. Next time, I'll behave. And I understand why Jessie got angry, but really, she could've handled it better. Considering we're in public at a charity event of all places. Maggie is right, you deserve much better than that."

"No. Maggie shouldn't have said anything. It's none of her business." Alex finally looked at her and her eyes were so furious and so hurt that Maggie winced and looked away. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I don't need you."

"I will never stand around and let someone talk to you that way." Maggie spoke firmly, ignoring how hurt she was by Alex's words. "I'm not going to apologize for caring about you." It was her turn to give Alex a pleading look. But the redhead's eyes remained angry.

"Caring? You were just jealous and belligerent. You wouldn't even look at me when I brought her over. You told me that I was fresh off the boat. You made it seem like I had to experience this new world of dating women. And I did. I am. And the first time I bring someone around, this is how you act? You made it clear that I can't be happy with you. So what, I can't be happy with anyone else either?" Alex was right. Fuck, she was right. Part of her wanted to fight that woman. She would've kicked Jessie's ass too. And she let her jealousy get the better of her. She fucked up. And she hurt Alex.

She had too much to drink. That must've been why she couldn't form a sentence now. _Okay, no more beers for a while._ Maggie told herself. "Alex, I-"

"No, save it. Kara, I'm going back to my place. I'll go to the suite later. I just need to be alone right now. I'm sorry." Alex was back to not looking at her and Maggie felt like a Dementor sucked out half her soul. Fuck.

Kara closed the gap between her and her sister, enveloping the agent in a tight hug. "Don't be. But if you're not up there in two hours, I'm coming for you." She rubbed her sister's back gently. "I love you. And I'm the one who should be sorry."

"It's okay." Alex muttered. "I love you too."

Kara let go of her big sister and watched her walk out of the banquet hall, looking down. She sighed. Well, nothing like a little motivation to get things going. She couldn't have her big sister sitting alone in her apartment crying. That just wouldn't do.

Kara turned to Maggie and gave her a giant smile. "Fix it." The blonde superhero said simply.

"Excuse me? What?" Maggie sputtered. Oh God, this girl is angry again. Here we go. "How? She clearly doesn't want to talk to me."

"I mean, if you're incapable, that's fine. I hear Mars is awfully nice this time of year." Kara still had that bright smile on her face. She patted Maggie on the shoulder.

 _Did… did she just threaten me with planetary expulsion?_ Maggie thought to herself incredulously. She took one look at Kara's face and knew the Kryptonian was not joking.

"Get me a bottle of water and my jacket, it's fucking cold out." Maggie ordered. With a whoosh of wind, both items were in the detective's hands and Kara was standing there expectantly. Maggie zipped up her jacket. "Right. See you at the suite later."

"Best of luck detective!" Kara called out as Maggie walked away, holding back a snicker. _Oh Rao, that was too easy._

* * *

It didn't take long for Maggie to get to Alex's apartment and it was free, courtesy of Lena's Uber code. She pressed a bunch of buttons (carefully avoiding Alex's) until someone buzzed her in. She didn't want to waste time waiting for the elevator so she ran up to the third floor, drank some of her water and tried to still her beating heart.

 _Well. Here goes. Mars or bust._ The detective made her way towards Alex's place.

 _That is definitely_ _ **not**_ _the proper use of that phrase in this context. Your AP history teacher would be appalled if he could hear you now._ The voice in the back of her head was back.

 _Actually, he would probably be more appalled at the fact that I'm in love with the woman behind this door, but go off, I guess._ Maggie rolled her eyes. The voice fell silent. Fuck this. She was going to make this right; because Alex was important to her, because for the first time in a long time, she actually _felt_ something for another person, something deep and indescribable.

Maggie stared at Alex's door, cleared her throat, and knocked. She _felt_ Alex before she heard her (and she couldn't explain it and didn't want to know why) footsteps creaking over.

"What are you doing here?" Alex's voice sounded muffled from behind the door.

"Please, Alex. I just want to talk, to explain myself. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to make you upset. Please." Maggie pressed her hand against the door. _And I also like this planet and don't want to leave._ (Then again, if Alex didn't forgive her, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. She'd rather be banished from this wretched planet than have to live on it without her.) Maggie heard the lock turning and hope blossomed in her heart. She still had a chance.

Alex opened the door, her face unreadable. "Explain."

"You were right. I was jealous and angry. And I had too much to drink. I kept looking over at you and her and I was so conflicted. I'm so used to only having to share you with Kara and the others. I should've been more polite. And I wasn't fair to you. I didn't have any right to say those things or behave that way." Maggie admitted, looking down for a moment. "You can talk to whoever you want. You can date whoever you want. As long as… as long as we still get to be friends. And if there ever comes a time when being friends with me is no longer what you want, I will respect your wishes. I meant it when I said I want you to be happy."

Alex studied her carefully, mulling over her words. Her gaze softened. "Of course, of course I still want to be your friend. Always. I was hurt and angry before. I was so worried about how you'd react and then…" She leaned her head against the doorway.

"Is that why you were avoiding me?" Maggie cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't want to create any tension and it was only our second date and obviously our last one now and I didn't tell you or Kara about her because I wanted to do this on my own first. I wanted to see how I could handle this experience on my own." Alex looked down, playing with the necklace she was wearing. "I'm still new to this. Being friends with you and all. I honestly didn't think you'd care if I brought a date. Why would you? We're just friends."

That was a question Maggie would answer while sober. "I was an ass. But next time, warn a girl okay? So I know I have to share you with yet another person. Even if we're friends, I'm possessive, if you haven't noticed." Maggie grinned, flashing her dimples. _Please don't date anyone else. Please._

"Yeah, I noticed. I think everyone at the party noticed." Alex teased, watching as Maggie blushed and looked away. "You're lucky I kinda liked it."

Maggie's eyes widened. Fuck. Who turned up the heat in this hallway? She looked at Alex's lips. She couldn't help it. And the redhead was still wearing that dress. She looked gorgeous. Maggie cleared her throat. "Anyways, are you gonna let me in? Or are we gonna keep talking out here?"

Alex reached out her hand and Maggie took it without even thinking and she tugged her inside, locking the door behind them. Then, Alex realized what she did and dropped Maggie's hand like it was on fire. "I, um… I was just packing some stuff. I'm gonna change out of my dress, too, I'm exhausted. Do you want to borrow some clothes?"

Maggie smiled at Alex's nervous babbling. "Yea, that would be great, thanks." She plopped down on Alex's couch and sighed, stretching her legs.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable, we're leaving soon. Kara already sent me three texts." Alex warned her over her shoulder as she went into her room. Maggie heard her opening and shutting some dresser drawers.

"I'm surprised she hasn't sent more. Probably too busy looking at Lena." Maggie retorted. Alex cackled and Maggie grinned, she loved Alex's laugh. She hoped she got to hear more of it this evening. She pulled out her phone and started scrolling through it mindlessly until she heard Alex unzipping her dress and her mouth went dry. "So, uh, how big is this suite?"

"Umm… I think it has three bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen!" Alex paused to turn on the sink.

 _This is all very domestic. You're way too comfortable on her couch._ The self-destructive part of Maggie's brain warned her, that voice was back. _This is usually where we fuck up and have to run away._

 _Welp, we aren't running away now._ Maggie snapped back. _Cuz then we'll have to keep running all the way to Mars and I don't feel like meeting any more White Martians. Do you?_ The voice was silent and she sighed in relief.

"I packed your things with mine, is that okay?" Alex came out of her bedroom, drying off her face with a towel in one hand, a black duffle bag in her other, wearing gray sweatpants, fuzzy socks and a black sweater with R2-D2 on it. Fuck, she was so cute. "Or did you want to change now?"

Maggie's eyes flickered to the character on Alex's chest. "Nerd." She snorted, standing up. "I'll change at the suite. Let's go before your sister flies over here." In reality, she needed to get the hell out of there before she ripped those sweatpants off the unsuspecting redhead. She was still feeling those beers she drank too quickly and she had to behave.

Alex laughed as she put the duffle bag down on the counter and put her shoes on. The detective stretched again, she couldn't help it, her body was thrumming for Alex and she felt the energy, the rush and she needed to move. "Fuck, no more beers for me." She ran her fingers through her hair, not missing the way Alex's eyes were glued to her body. "Speaking of, you seem to be remarkably sober. Why?"

"I promised Kara I'd only have two drinks tonight, so I'm saving the fun for the suite." Alex shrugged, making her tone as nonchalant as possible, making Maggie file away yet another detail for sober Maggie to look into tomorrow.

 _With all these damn mental notes I've been taking for sober me, I'm gonna start charging myself._ Maggie inwardly rolled her eyes. Then she saw how Alex looked somewhat nervous.

"Hmmm. Then we better go enjoy ourselves." Maggie purred as she walked over to Alex. Alex went from nervous to aroused in a heartbeat, her pupils dilating, heart quickening.

"Umm… right, let's go." Alex picked up the duffle bag and started walking towards the door, her face turning red.

"Danvers, don't forget your jacket." Maggie chuckled, picking it up from the bar stool and handing it to the redhead. "Baby, it's cold outside." She joked to break the tension and it worked.

"You did _not_ just quote that song." Alex burst out laughing and Maggie's heart sang. "Just wait till I tell Kara. She's gonna make you sing it with her."

"Pfftt. She can't make me do anything. Kryptonian or not." Maggie snorted as Alex opened the door. _Except when it comes to you…_

"You know, one day, _one_ of you is going to tell me how you became such good friends." Alex gave Maggie a scrutinizing look as they walked down the hallway.

Aw fuck. "Ask your sister." She replied, looking away.

"Why?" Maggie could practically hear the pout in Alex's voice. She was too much.

 _I told Kara I wouldn't but in reality..._ "Because I can't say no to you," Maggie said before she could stop herself. _Fuck,_ _how many beers did I have? Fuck._

"Really?" Alex's voice sounded small and unsure as they got out of the elevator.

"Yes." This time, it was Maggie who reached over and confidently took Alex's hand. She squeezed it, watching as Alex smiled brightly. Her own smile formed immediately and it was real and it felt so good. Being with Alex felt right. She couldn't look away, not from those hopeful eyes. Maggie resolved right there to tell Alex how she felt when she was sober. "Ready, babe?" Alex's eyes widened at the endearment, but then they sparkled more brilliantly than the stars above them.

"Yea," Alex replied softly, looking down at their hands. "You wanna walk back to the hotel? It's not that far." It was cold under the night sky, but Maggie didn't care. They held hands the entire way.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season! If I made any mistakes, please let me know! This is the second part in my three-shot I guess. I'll write one more about the hotel suite. Anyways, I hope you liked it! :)

Rest in Peace, Carrie Fisher. The Force is With You.


End file.
